Terra or Raven
by sweetiepie3193
Summary: BB and Raven are getting married. But what will happen when Terra is revived the same day?What will she do to get BB back?


For all you Beast Boy x Terra or Beast Boy x Raven fans, this story is for you. I really hope you like it. I really have a great feeling about this story. Review please! No flames!

Chapter 1-The Wedding

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting happily at the table. They were making wedding invitations. After Terra died, Raven was there to help Beast Boy in his time of need. Soon they developed crushes on each other and were getting married in about two weeks.

"Beast Boy are you sure you want all these people?" Raven said looking at the long list of names Beast Boy wrote.

"Yeah, I mean come on all these people are our friends we have to invite them," Beast Boy said.

"Oh fine" Raven said. She kissed Beast Boy's cheek and continued making the invitations.

You are congenially invited to the wedding of 

_Garfield Logan _

_&_

_Raven Dark_

_On Saturday February 14_

_At the St. Marie church from 1-3._

_After party will also be hosted._

_Call to inform your coming._

At Terra's "rock" 

A yellow light started glowing around Terra's eye. Soon her whole body yellow light going in all directions. Rocks were heard crumbling. Then Terra's rock surrounding her started to break as well. Soon Terra was with no rock and a big smile oh her face.

"Ugh I'm back. After all this time I am finally back," Terra said.

She started walking out the cave when she heard a person reading a wedding invitation.

"Can you believe that Beast Boy is gonna marry Raven?" a girl said

"No I can't but it's true" another girl said.

Terra heard their whole conversation and tears started rolling down her cheeks. All this time she longed for Beast Boy to love her again. But she couldn't do anything unless…

Two Weeks later….

"Oh Raven I can not believe you are getting married to Beast Boy. It must be really good to know you will have him by your side forever," Starfire said in a white bridesmaid dress.

"I can't believe it ether," Raven said putting a tiara in her (kinda long) hair. She has a white dress on with lace as straps and white shoes.

Beast Boy's room….

"OK you could do this Beast Boy? You the man. You love Raven," Beast Boy said in his room.

He turned around and saw a picture of Terra and him together. Tears started coming to his eyes and he sat down on the bed with the picture in his hands.

"Terra," Beast Boy said. Then somebody knocked his door.

Back to Terra-

Terra walked on the sidewalk of downtown.

"If I'm going to this wedding I at least have to look presentable,". She went into a dress and shoe shop but a pink dress that went up to her ankles and a pair of pink high heel shoes. She paid for them. Went into a restroom, put them on and walked towards the church.

Church-

Many people stood outside the church waiting for Raven to arrive. Beast Boy was sweating in his tuxedo.

"Beast Boy don't worry, everything is gonna be fine" Robin said.

"Yeah dude chill, you'll be fine," Cyborg said. Then a car pulled up and Raven stepped out. Everyone clapped and cheered and said "nice dress". All the guest started walking inside except Beast Boy and Raven.

"Well, this is it." Raven said

"Yeah," Beast Boy said looking at Raven.

"I love you," said Raven.

"I love you too," Beast Boy (Garfield) said.

Beast Boy walked to the front of the church. Then the music started. First the flower girl (raven's younger cousin) walked leaving pink rose pedals on the neat red carpet. Then the ring barer (Beast Boy younger cousin) came in a white tuxedo and a red pillow with two diamond rings. Then the audience got up. Raven walked on the carpet with Starfire behind her and her older cousins 2 of em). Then Robin and Cyborg were the best men. Raven got to the front of the church with a bouquet of white roses in hand. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire sat down. Robin sat down putting his hair on her done hair. She got her hair done along with Raven that morning.

"We are gathered here today to bond Raven Dark and Garfield Logan together in holy matrimony…."The priest started. After a few minutes of speaking…"If there's anyone that has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."the priest said

The large doors of the church opened "I do!" said Terra standing between the doors.


End file.
